It is estimated that at least 170 million persons worldwide are infected with the hepatitis C virus. Acute HCV infection progresses to chronic infection in a high number of cases, and, in some infected individuals, chronic infection leads to serious liver diseases such as cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma.
WO 2009/103022 discloses derivatives of substituted fused ring cycloindoles which inhibit entry of a hepatitis C virus into a cell. US 2010-0190773 discloses heterocyclic compounds for use as inhibitors of mitogen-activated protein kinase-activated protein kinase-2.